


Perks of being in a Comic book

by hiddenangel



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bombshells (Comics) Setting, F/F, Inspired by Extraordinary You, angst with happy ending, twice in comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenangel/pseuds/hiddenangel
Summary: Chaeyoung finds out that not only she is in a comic book, but also that she doesn't have much time left.in order to change the flow of destiny, she decides to give a name to someone she shouldn't.-as someone who has no name, she sure can do a lot.including changing Chaeyoung's destiny.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 5





	1. fate brought you to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soft4chaeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft4chaeyu/gifts).



> basically Extraordinary You but Twice version and with a little twist at the end.

Chaeyoung steps out of her ferrari, and walks along the path towars her school. She thinks to herself,

Chae's: _It's my destiny to have girls and boys obsess over my looks_

a girl on her side taps her on her shoulder.

" **why haven't you answered my calls?** "

she turned and said " **I'm too busy for you.** "

She flips her hair and continues to walk along the flowery path to her school. She's used to many people staring at her while she walks. All of a sudden, a volleyball flies at her. Thankfully, it landed on the floor before rolling towards her. She stops it with one foot and turns around to the girls playing football in the garden.

" **W** **ho the hell dared to throw this ball at me?** "

But when she saw who it was, she smiled sweetly.

" **Hey chae, pass the ball to me!** " the girls motions to herself and Chaeyoung, but the latter ignored her and kicked the ball into the bushes

girl:  _ damn, I'd be angry if someone else dared to ignore me but it was Chaeyoung so never mind _

Chae's:  _ thank the heavens your ball didn't hit me in the face or else... _

She walks up to the stairs but was stopped by a guy who rode a motorcycle. the guy threw a helmet at her and motions for her to ride with him, but she threw the helmet back at him. Some girls bumps into him and runs off, afraid of being chastised by the said guy. Chaeyoung sees a _lovely_ keychain on the floor and picks it up. She gives it to Jeongyeon, assuming the light blue _lovely_ keychain was hers.

A moment later, she finds herself inside the school and instantly sees her friends waving at her.

" **Chae, over here!** " Dahyun waves a little too excitedly.

She walks to the place where her friends are and joins the conversation.

" **Are you that excited to see me?** " she smiles at her friend who's smiling at her and hugs her.

" **Of course we are, who wouldn't be? Your operation just finished.** " Lisa looks at her.

" **Mina wouldn't. She hates me** " she sadly says to her friend, but after a second she thinks.

_ 'did I have an operation?' _

chae's:  _ But I don't remember anything... _

she brushes the thought away. Suddenly all the people in the corridor starts screaming, including her friends.

" **It's M4, kyaa!** "

" **omg, they're all so beautiful asf** "

" **Yoo Jeongyeon!!!** "

  
  


Various screams of the fangirls echoed around the corridor, while M4 walks. M4 is composed of the 4 most famous girls in the campus, namely Yoo Jeongyeon, (helmet girl), Hirai Momo (the soccer player earlier), Minatozaki Sana (japanese beauty) and Myoui Mina, Chaeyoung's own fiance who ignores her stares and just continues walking towards their room. They mostly ignore the screams of the people around them because they're already used to it.

But all of a sudden, a clumsy girls careens straight at Yoo. She crashes into Jeongyeon and they both fall to the ground, bumping each other's lips. Jeongyeon complains.

" **Look at this** " Yoo motioned to her uniform and brushes the dust off it

Jeong's:  _ you messed with the wrong person _

" **You ruined the art supplies. Do you know how expensive that was?** "

they both look at the messed art supplies on the floor. Meanwhile, Chaeyoung was helping the girl stand up and snaps at Jeongyeon,

" **Just because you're a member of this stupid group doesn't mean you can bully someone that easily!** " she glares at the four. Jeongyeon doesn't look bothered, and Mina just looked at her boringly. Momo was kind enough to help the girl pick up and fix the art supplies, and smiled at her after.

chae's:  _ stupid group, why do people idolize a bunch of douchebags? _

As chaeyoung storms off, she hears something weird in the back of her head, like a page flipping. things around her go staticky and when she turns around she saw the students in the hall frozen in their places

chae’s:  _ what the hell? _

she hears the sound again, much louder than the one earlier.

_ flip. _

Just as she was starting to think what the heck is going on, the said sound didn't give her much time. All of a sudden she finds herself transported into her chair inside the classroom, with all her classmates and friends goofing around her.

chae’s:  _ did I just teleport? _

To her surprise, there's a message on the board saying that it's the first day of the midterms.  _ 'Just earlier was the first day of the class, but it's already midterms? what the?' _ Chaeyoung thinks to herself.

" **Dahyun”** she calls to her friend who's doing her ridiculous eagle dance again in the front.

" **What why?** " she stops dancing and goes to where chaeyoung is sitting.

" **Is it already the first day of midterms?** "

Dahyun looks at her as if she wasn't right in the head. " **Of course it is, you pabo!** " Dahyun reached inside her bag and pulled out her calculus book.

" **Look at your book, it clearly says you studied again until the middle of the night!** " her other friends pointed at Dahyun's own textbook and chastised her of not studying properly and that she might fail if she gets a D on the exams.

Meanwhile on the other side, Chaeyoung thinks if she really studied. If she studied, why doesn't she have any recollection of it? She pinches herself in the cheek to see if she was dreaming or not. She doesn't wake up which means that she isn't dreaming.

chae’s:  _ eh?? what's happening to me? _

She hears the sound again when she looks at the board in contemplation.

_ Flip. _

And now, the message on the board says that it's the last day of the midterms.

chae’s: _ I must be going crazy _

Rose taps her on the back,

" **Hey, wanna go out with us? We're going to drink our asses off** ."

" **Yah! don't you know that alcohol is bad for Chae?!** " Dahyun reprimands the girl and tells her to go away.

" **Hey, isn't it still the first day of the midterms?** " Chaeyoung asks her.

" **What the hell man you must be going crazy because of studies** ." Dahyun laughs at her.

" **Yo guys my video just reached a billion views!** " Rose exclaimed while looking at her phone in awe.

" **It's all because of jeongyeon's popularity** " her other classmates told her.

" **Wait, what video are we talking about here?** " Chaeyoung looked lost. Her other classmates looked at her as if she was an alien from another planet.

chae’s: _ here they go again... what's with that look anyways? _

" **That video where our Jeongyeon was assaulted by some girl transferee from who knows where, how come you don't know?** " Lisa dramatically asks her and then looks disgustingly at Im Nayeon, the girl who crashed into Jeongyeon the other day.

" **Come on girl, don't look at her like some kind of disease! and don't call Jeongyeon yours because she never belonged to you** " defends Chaeyoung, because she believes it's her role to defend those who're bullied.

After politely declining the others' offer to get wasted tonight, she walked to her ferrari and drove away from the campus. Suddenly, she feels her head and temples ache. She reached inside her bag for her medicines and took them one by one.  _ 'It's such a hassle to take so many pills for this stupid disease' _ she thinks to herself.

chae’s: _ I'm so tired of being sick _

' _ wait a second... what if what's happening to me was caused by the medicines?' _ the thought suddenly crossed her mind. She decides to ask that to her doctor tomorrow, during the check up.

[ TOMORROW ]

Chaeyoung looks worried as she walks down the hallway to the doctor's office. She didn't have anyone with her because her dad and mom was busy with work, and her oh-so-called fiance hated the hospital (and her) so she didn't invite her.

She opens the door and greets the doctor inside, " **Hello Doctor Hwang** " with a smile.

The said doctor motioned to the seat beside him, signaling her to sit beside his table. The doctor discussed with her that her brain is gradually getting better due to the new drug she's on, and that reminds her of the question she was supposed to ask him.

" **Doctor, is losing my memory a side effect of the drug?** "

But to her dismay, the doctor just laughed at her and told her it wasn't. He added that maybe the memory loss is because of the stress of studying and she should sleep earlier as it might affect her brain, again. The doctor also assured her that she wasn't going crazy because of the drug. He also reprimanded her playfully, telling her that she should read fewer comics.

" **Is Mina stressing you out?** " the doctor suddenly asks her.

" **Nah, maybe it's just me** " she denied, hoping that he won't notice how down she was because of the said fiance. It worked out for her, as he didn't notice the subtle change in chaeyoung's mood.

" **Okay, tell us if she is!** " Chaeyoung got ready to leave the office. She bid him goodbye and drove to her house. As soon as she was in the bed, she started searching for symptoms of memory loss but she couldn't find anything

chae’s: _ argh! these just annoy me more. _

On the way to school the next day, Mina is in the car with her father, on her phone. Her father taps her on her hand and motions for her to look at him.

" **Why didn't you accompany Chaeyoung to the hospital yesterday?** " her father looked angry. She's also starting to get pissed at her father, who sees Chaeyoung as his source of income.

" **I'm sorry dad, I didn't know she was going out yesterday** "

" **You should've known! You're her fiance!** " her father hit the seat in front and glared at her angrily. She thought of a biting reply but kept her mouth shut because she knows it might trigger her father more. She hung her head low and didn't say anything.

mina's: _ using your sickness every time, it's getting boring _

They were nearing the school, and as soon as she was out the car, her father saw Chaeyoung also getting off her ferrari. Her father called Chaeyoung over and the latter obeyed him.

mina's: _ here she goes again... _

chae's:  _ damn this sickness, I didn't wish for this okay _

" **I heard you didn't bring Mina with you to the hospital yesterday, why?** " her father smiled at Chaeyoung, and she knows it's fake. Mina hates him for pretending, when in fact he just sees Chaeyoung as his money.

" **I'm sorry Mr. Myoui, I didn't know she was free yesterday** "

" **No need to call me Mr. Myoui, after all we're family** " he laughs heartily, even though it's a forced one. Mina scoffs while looking at her phone, and her dad looks at her disapprovingly.

" **Why don't you walk chaeyoung to the school? You're going the same direction anyway** " Mina's father smiled at her, and she can detect there's a hint of threat behind those words. She has no choice but to obey. They bid him goodbye and started to walk together, the student's stares following them. Once they got out of earshot with her father, Mina stopped holding Chaeyoung's hand and stopped in front of her.

" **Why didn't you tell me you were going to the hospital?** " Mina looked frustrated.

" **I know you hate me and the hospital** " Chaeyoung replied defensively

" **You know and yet you use your sickness to get attention from me. Is that how you rope in your first love?!** " Mina exclaims, looking frustrated.  **"I know we're engaged, but why are you using my father to hold me hostage? It's fucking tiring.** " Mina has a lot more to say but stops herself when she sees Chaeyoung's hurt face.

" **Look, I don't know where you got that but I am NOT using your family to rope you in. It was your father's idea to get us engaged to each other! It's not like I want to get engaged with you** " Chaeyoung retorted.

" **Why, don't you love me? It's been over 10 years, isn't it?** "

" **God, you're so full of yourself** " chaeyoung sighs and leans to the wall.

" **I only went to the hospital because I was experiencing strange things, like losing my memory and hallucinations.** "

" **Other than that, are you okay?** " Mina impatiently taps her shoe.

" **YES I AM** " Chaeyoung storms off angrily because her fiance didn't have the least bit of consideration for her.

Chaeyoung is now inside her classroom, and she tells Lisa about her weird symptoms and the latter tells her to stop pretending since everyone in the campus knows she likes Mina. ' _ Huh? _ ' chaeyoung thinks to herself. while she was thinking, all of a sudden she hears the strange noise again.

_ flip. _

all of a sudden she's teleported in the gym, wearing tracksuits and holding a banner that says  _ "Go Mina my baby!!" _ No matter how she tries to put the banner down, somehow her hands won't let her so she smiles awkwardly and tries to cheer her oh-so-called fiance. She has no memory of what happened earlier, and how she got in the gym. She hears the strange noise again.

_ flip. _

and now she's teleported in the arts classroom, without knowing why or how she changed from a tracksuit to her ordinary uniform. she finds her desk full of Mina's pictures, and she also finds herself holding scissors in one hand and Mina's cut out in the other.

chae’s: _ what the fucking hell? _

" **Dahyun, what are we doing?** " she looks at her seatmate doing the same thing, only with Sana's pictures.

" **For the millionth time chaeyoung, get a grip will you? we're making love cards for the ones we love. look!** " She showed chaeyoung pictures of Sana scattered all over her desk.  _ 'oh, that's why I was holding Mina's pics'  _ Chaeyoung thought.

_ 'but that doesn't explain how or why I'm here...' _

" **Why am I making these with Mina's pics?** " she asked again.

" **Chaeyoung, we all know you're whipped for your fiance** " dahyun teases her.

chaeyoung thinks in horror, _ 'something is wrong with me... _ '

Over time, chaeyoung experiences more weird teleportation experiences and hallucinations, adding that to the cases of memory loss. She thinks she has a problem with her brain yet again, and worries that she seems to be worse when in fact she was getting better (or so the doctor says)

  
  


Now, she's in the school library with lots of books in front of her. Chaeyoung stretches and looks at the window. She sees a beautiful student contemplating a scar on her wrist. The said student watches chaeyoung pulling out a few books on the shelves then sits on the floor, reading and searching for symptoms of memory loss.

Chaeyoung sees a book floating on the shelf, titled **_비밀._ ** She pulls it out and sees panels, as if she was reading comics. She stumbles, bewildered by the scenes flashing through her mind.

_ 'Mina grabbing her arm... nayeon tripped in the bathroom... jeongyeon helps her up while the students record...' _

chae’s: _ what was that all about? _

All of a sudden she can feel her wrists being grabbed by someone. when she looked up, she saw Mina glaring at her.

" **Why did you follow me here?** " Mina accuses her.

" **What the hell, I didn’t follow you here!** " Chaeyoung says in confusion because it happened just like in her vision. She manages to escape Mina's hold and runs out of the library, Mina going after her but was stopped by Irene.

" **How did you manage chae all those years?** "

but Mina just ignored her and stared at the student who's staring at her and chaeyoung earlier. She yells out an angry " **OI** " but she couldn't see the name of the said student because of the sun's reflection.

Chaeyoung goes to the bathroom to wash her face, and she hears something inside one of the cubicles

" **Go ahead! You think you can bully me like that huh?** " and she sees Nayeon soaking wet. Chaeyoung tells the girls who bullied her to go out and suddenly a packet of wet wipes appears magically in her hands. She fusses over Nayeon and wonders why, when she should be more concerned for herself. After drying nayeon, she left her and went up to the rooftop

" **What the hell is happening with me?!** " she shouts at the sky, unaware of the sleeping Jeongyeon on one of the benches

" **Dammit, is this how you treat Mina?** !" Jeongyeon snaps at her.

Chaeyoung just shoos her away from the rooftop, locks the door and goes back to worrying about herself.

When Chaeyoung is going to the cafeteria for lunch, her friend Rose is fussing beside her saying that the magically beautiful server is here, dubbed as " **_jokbal elf_ ** " because the worker only serves at the cafeteria whenever there is jokbal.

Jihyo seems to notice that Chaeyoung is down, so she serves her more jokbal.

" **Gosh, I can't eat when I keep losing my memory** "

and Jihyo looks at her weirdly. At the sight of some curry, Chaeyoung remembers the vision she had of nayeon being tripped and thinks out loud **'** **_I'd rather not get curry on my shirt here_ ** **',** and Jihyo shoots her another strange stare.

Just when they were starting to eat, they saw some girls harassing Nayeon for being admitted to the school due to a scholarship from the Yoo family. A professor saw it and stopped the bullying. Just as Nayeon stands, Chaeyoung exchanges her still full lunch tray with Lisa's and runs to stand up in front of Nayeon.

but Nayeon still tripped, and they both toppled over on the floor, covered in curry just like what she saw. Jeongyeon saw some students recording and smashed their phones one by one, and held a hand out to help.

In class much later on, she finds Jeongyeon staring in her direction and assumes that the latter was staring at her.

" **Prof, can I go to the nurse's office? I think I'm sick** " she asked permission and was granted.

" **Take Mina with you** " and just like that, everything went downhill.

Mina didn't go with her to the nurse's office. No scratch that, Chaeyoung didn't even go there. Some students of the class can see her gesturing to nothing in the hallway, so Mina decides to take action.

" **You really have a weird way to ask for my attention don't you?** " Mina half shouted at her.

" **What the fuck? I wasn't asking for your attention! Why are you always rude to me?** "

" **Because I don't like sick people. You're just wasting your time because I don't like you.** " With that, Mina turns away and goes back to the classroom.

Chaeyoung didn't want to go back, so she goes out to the catwalk and just stands there pitying herself for not saying something at that moment. She covers her face with her hands and peeks through her fingers.

at that moment, she sees a portal in front of her, floating in the air.


	2. Not what I expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung finally realizes something vital.

Chaeyoung rubs her eyes repeatedly, but the mysterious portal is still there.

_ Chae’s: what the hell, am I seeing things now? _

scoffing at the m4's antics, she put down her phone and went back to staring at the circle. The portal remains where it is, and she sees jihyo underneath the portal, also staring at it. She looks behind her back to see if other people also notice the floating portal, but the others don't seem to mind that a very weird shimmering circle is casually floating in the air.

When Chaeyoung looks back at where Jihyo was, she doesn't see anyone.

_ Chae’s: are you kidding me? _

**"Chaeyoung get down here!"** She looks down and sees her friends waving at her and pointing to the canteen. _ 'Ah, it must be lunch already' _ she thinks to herself. She went down to where her friends are and went with them to the canteen. When she reaches the place where food is served, she sees Jihyo. She goes in front of JIhyo to ask her if she also saw what she saw, but Jihyo ducks behind the counter

_ chae's: ah so you're avoiding me now _

She gets her food and walks to the tables, her friends following suit. They all sit down and begin to munch.

**"Where were you?"** dahyun looks at chaeyoung with her mouth full of food.

**"I was just outside, thinking things out"** chaeyoung put her fork down.

**"Outside my ass, you were spying on mina weren't you?"**

**"am not! why would I want to spy on an asshole who hurts my feelings?"** chaeyoung rolls her eyes at her best friend.

**"Now, that's not how you treat my sis and your fiance, right?"** The students start taking pictures of Sana sitting down at their table on the seat across dahyun. Sana waves them away, and grabs a tissue to wipe the crumbs of food on Dahyun's cheek. Dahyun blushed and tried to slap Sana's hand away, but Sana didn't budge.

**"S-sana? when did you get here?"**

**"Now now, that's not how you greet your baby right?"**

Sana smirked when she saw Dahyun is a blushing mess in front of her. The former continues to eat her food at their table while Dahyun is still staring at her, not believing that Sana really called her  **_"baby"_ ** in front of so many students.

  
  


_ chae's: really, right in front of our salads? _

  
  


**[ six boring school hours later ]**

After class ended, Chaeyoung went straight to the place where she knew Jihyo would be. She opened the canteen's back door and went inside the place where the chefs and servers stay. To her surprise, she doesn't see anyone there except Jihyo who is slicing vegetables, presumably for tomorrow's lunch. She goes in front of Jihyo, waving her hands around.

**"Why are you here?"** Jihyo stops slicing and looks at her.

**"You also saw that weird thing over there, right?** " chaeyoung points outside, at the catwalk.

**"What are you talking about?"** Jihyo denies. Chaeyoung knows that the former is only pretending, so she looks around the room to see if someone else is there. To her surprise, she sees the floating book she found inside the library on one of the tables. She goes there to pick it up but Jihyo got there first and sat on it.

**"Why did you sit on the poor book?!"** chaeyoung tries to push jihyo away but the latter won't budge.

**"Fine, if you won't tell me I'll just find out myself!"** Chaeyoung runs outside and leaves jihyo alone on the counter, still sitting on the book. Jihyo stands up and grabs the book, dusting it off.

_ 'gosh, she's more quick-witted than I thought...' _

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung heads to the library and goes to the shelf where she found the book. The spot where she previously saw the book is empty, but when she looked closer she saw another one of the portals, a smaller one this time, peeking through. She reaches out to touch it, but when the portal sucked her arm in she yanked it back, afraid of being sucked wholly into the portal

_ Chae’s: damned circle trying to suck my arm off, ew _

Chaeyoung thinks about Jihyo's weird behaviour, the way she stopped her from grabbing the book and decides that it's all connected- her memory loss, the weird portals everywhere, the book, and the jokbal elf.

She goes back to the kitchen, peeking through the windows. When she sees Jihyo stepping away, she sneaks in and grabs the book. When she opens the book, the first thing she sees is a female character that looks suspiciously like jeongyeon.

She flips a few more pages, and she sees another character that looks like Mina, saying  **"Because I don't like sick people. You're just wasting your time-"** the same exact words Mina said to her in the corridor. The girl she's talking to even looks like chaeyoung. She drops the book in shock, and sees more comic panels, depicting the situation between her and Nayeon inside the bathroom.

Jihyo saw her dropping the book, and quickly picked it up.

**"That book is about me, isn't it?"**

But Jihyo just laughs at her.

**"No it isn't about you, young lady"**

**"But I've been able to see the future after I touched that book! Not to mention all those weird shimmering portals just floating in the air. Why do I see those? It must be because of this damned book"** Chaeyoung exclaims in frustration.

Jihyo sits down and pats the seat in front of her, signalling chaeyoung to sit.

**"The thing is, we aren't humans. You saw the drawings on the panels that look just like us, right? It's because we're characters inside a comic book. You experience weird things right, like you don't remember something?"**

**"How did you know that?"**

**"Listen to me. What you're feeling is the gap between the scenes. You don't remember falling asleep, but all of a sudden you're living in the next day. You don't remember coming to school, yet you're here. A few days, sometimes even weeks, pass by the blink of an eye. You don't usually feel it, but when you start to have an ego, you become aware of that gap."**

**"So what are you trying to say?"**

**"that we are in the world of comics, chaeyoung!"** Jihyo finishes dramatically, but Chaeyoung just laughs at her.

**"You must've gone crazy"** Chaeyoung doubles over in laughter, and Jihyo feels offended.

Jihyo grabs Chaeyoung by the arms and turns the latter around to face her.

**"You. are. in. a. comic. book"** she says seriously. Chaeyoung still won't believe her, and she runs away. Chaeyoung ran away from Jihyo, but the latter ran after her. Jihyo chases her all over the campus, not caring about the student's stares. Finally, Chaeyoung stops when she's on the catwalk, clutching her aching head because of all that running under the sun.

Jihyo holds her on the railing.

**"Will you believe me if I push you over this, and you'll be perfectly alive in the next scene?"**

**"What the heck? Did you really become crazy or what,"** Chaeyoung struggles but isn't able to escape Jihyo's hold.

Jihyo, instead of pushing her over, just grabbed her phone and dropped it over the edge. Chaeyoung shouts and tries to grab it, but to her surprise the phone didn't even fall off. it just floated in midair, surrounded by sparkles. She sees Dahyun and Sana walking over to them.

**"Dahyun! This elf just threatened to push me over!"** She shouts at Dahyun and Sana.

**"Can you see my phone floating?"**

**"What the heck are you talking about? Your phone is in your pocket. And what elf?"** Dahyun looks at her confusingly. Chaeyoung looks around and sees no one around. She also feels her phone in her pocket.

**"This must be the reason why Mina's avoiding you"** Sana laughs but Dahyun hits her on the arm, telling her to stop it.

**"You've been with us the whole time."**

_ Chae’s: now what the hell? _

**"Let's just go to class, stop daydreaming"** Dahyun laughs and holds hands with Sana. Chaeyoung cringes at the sight, she's still not used to her friends' PDA everywhere. She leads them back to the classroom and Chaeyoung sits on her seat.

While sitting, Chaeyoung convinces herself that she's just gullible and this is happening because she's been reading too many comics lately.

**"But how does that explain me seeing the future?"** she thinks out loud, loud enough that Dahyun and Lisa turn their heads around to stare at her.

**"What the hell are you talking about?"** Dahyun reaches for her head and holds it tight. Chaeyoung swats her hands and shakes her head. The two friends just decide to let it go, that maybe Chaeyoung was like that because of stress.

_ 'if only I remember those things, it means that it's only me who's aware. The rest of them don't remember anything?' _

Chaeyoung stands up, surprising the two beside her.

**"Where are you going?"**

**"To the canteen, I forgot something."** she walks to the door

**"But the professor is coming soo-"** Dahyun was cut off because chaeyoung was already running to the canteen.

_ 'what a weirdo'  _ dahyun thinks to herself. She sits properly when she notices that the professor is already at the front.

Meanwhile, in the middle of her running, she finds Jihyo going down the stairs. Chaeyoung stops the jokbal elf in her tracks.

**"How did you make my phone float?"**

Jihyo looks frustrated.  **"For the millionth time, we are inside a comic book!"**

**"You drew the comic after watching me didn't you? You freak!"**

jihyo looks scandalized. **"What the heck, I wasn't the one who drew it!"** she strongly denies

**"Whatever, you're the only one who knows and that means you were the one who's responsible for all of this"** the younger argues back.

**"I am NO-"**

_ flip. _

and Chaeyoung is rooted to the spot, without Jihyo at the front. she sees Lisa beside her.

**"Quick, Jeongyeon's approaching!"** her friend whisper-yelled at her.

**"What am I supposed to do?"** she retorted

**"Push me!"** Chaeyoung follows her friend and pushes her in front of Jeongyeon, but the m4 member just sidesteps her friend, causing her to fall on the floor, and stops in front of Chaeyoung instead.

**"I'll give you a chance to make it up to me,"** says Jeongyeon, but Chaeyoung just stares at her in confusion.

_ Chae's: what the hell is she talking about? Ah, it must be because of what happened in the cafeteria. _

Chaeyoung moved her mouth to answer Jeongyeon, but she couldn't move it one inch. She tries to force the words out, but they just sit there on the tip of her tongue. Jeongyeon, expecting a response but getting none, walks away looking annoyed.

_ Chae's: what the hell is wrong with me? _

And just like that, when the scene ends, Chaeyoung goes back to the kitchen alone. When she turns the doorknob and goes inside, she sees Jihyo reading the comic book.

Chaeyoung went behind Jihyo to sneak a peek at the comic, and to her surprise she saw the scene from earlier between her and Jeongyeon. Much to Jihyo's annoyance, Chaeyoung yanks the book away from her and rips out several pages.

**"What is your problem, Chaeyoung?"** Jihyo demands an answer from the younger, looking very, very annoyed.

**"Am I really in here?"** Chaeyoung points at the comic book, now sitting on the floor because of what she did.

**"Just accept it Chae, you're a character in a comic book,"** Jihyo says in defeat, and crouches down to pick the book up from the floor. She hands it to Chaeyoung.

**"If you want to read it, here."**

Chaeyoung went out of the kitchen through the back door and walked to her classroom, comic book still in hand. She's pondering on whether to tell her friends that they are in a comic book  _ (they won't believe her anyways)  _ or to just keep it a secret. She decides to tell them the truth.

She reaches the classroom and walks over to sit on her chair. She faces her friends who are goofing around, shows them the comic book while flipping it's pages, and says,

**"Look at this,"** she points at the comic panels and explains to them that they are living inside a comic book

**"We are living inside a comic book"** Dahyun repeats while teasing her, tongue out. **"Are you sure you haven't gone crazy, my dear friend?"** Dahyun grabs her head and shakes it, making Chaeyoung dizzy.

**"Ouch, stop that!"** Chaeyoung slaps her hands away.

The rest of the class heard the conversation and teased Chaeyoung, calling her a crazy girl.

_ Chae's: They don't even know what's real or not. _

With the whole class teasing her, she feels embarrassed and hides her face in her hands.

_ flip. _

She reaches the classroom and walks over to sit on her chair. She faces her friends who are goofing around, shows them the comic book while flipping it's pages, and says,

**"Look at this,"** she points at the comic panels and explains to them that they are living inside a comic book

**"We are living inside a comic book"** Dahyun repeats while teasing her, tongue out **. "Are you sure you haven't gone crazy, my dear friend?"** Dahyun grabs her head and shakes it, making Chaeyoung dizzy.

**"Ouch, stop that!"** Chaeyoung slaps her hands away.

The rest of the class heard the conversation and teased Chaeyoung, calling her a crazy girl.

_ Chae's: Why is the day repeating? _

_ flip. _

She reaches the classroom and walks over to sit on her chair. She faces her friends who are goofing around, shows them the comic book while flipping it's pages, and says,

**"Look at this,"** she points at the comic panels and explains to them that they are living inside a comic book

**"We are living inside a comic book"** Dahyun repeats while teasing her, tongue out **. "Are you sure you haven't gone crazy, my dear friend?"** Dahyun grabs her head and shakes it, making Chaeyoung dizzy.

**"Ouch, stop that!"** Chaeyoung slaps her hands away.

The rest of the class heard the conversation and teased Chaeyoung, calling her a crazy girl.

**_Chae's: WHAT THE FREAKING HECK_ **

It goes on and on for a week, a week of teasing for Chaeyoung as her classmates don't remember what happened the day before. She was the only one who can remember what happened and because of that, she thinks she's the only one suffering.

six hours had passed and most of the students were on their way back home, until Chaeyoung was the only one still at the school after sunset. She thinks that what Jihyo said is actually making sense now, and she's starting to accept the "truth".

Her dad picked her up after work and when she got home, she went straight to her room to look for her old albums with pictures of her childhood in it. She thinks about her character; she's from a rich family, she's smart, she has a brain condition and to top it all, she's engaged to Mina who doesn't even care about her.

_ 'I must be the leading girl' _ Chaeyoung thinks in excitement.

She goes out of her room to the kitchen, and broods her existence while soda. Suddenly she can hear the door of her parents' room, and she sees her father going out. Chairman Son sees her and thought that she was just moping around in the kitchen.

**"What are you doing here, my daughter?"** her father takes a seat opposite to her and faces her, looking concerned.

**"Dad, what are you gonna do if you found out you were living inside a comic book?"** she asks her dad, looking very serious.

But to her disappointment, her dad just laughs at her.

**"If we were a comic book character, is that what you meant?** " Chaeyoung nods at him. **"I'd want to be the main character so that I have the ability to fix whatever's wrong inside your brain,"** he smiles warmly at her, making Chaeyoung feel blessed that she has a father like this

_ Chae's: I'm so lucky to have you as my father. _

Meanwhile her father is talking about the perks of being in a comic book, Chaeyoung sees a vision in her head; A girl drawing her face, complete with the constellation of moles on her face.

_ Chae's: what the hell was that? _

After talking with her Dad in the kitchen, Chaeyoung can't get the vision she saw out of her head. Walking to her room, she thinks about the girl she saw in her vision and how that girl managed to draw a perfect drawing of her face. But the most important question in her head was: **_"who are you?_ ** "

Chaeyoung also thinks about what her Dad told her. And she decides that no matter what world she lives in, she is Son Chaeyoung, and she is sure as hell real.

At the school next morning, the way her classmates fawn at her just makes Chaeyoung more convinced that she is indeed the main character of the comic. She sees Nayeon arriving at school and crashing down into a bike rack, and she sighs at Nayeon's fate.

_ Chae's: I feel bad for the bullied. _

Inside the classroom, the bully trio accuses Nayeon of stealing the wallet of their leader. Chaeyoung watches as the said leader slips her wallet discreetly inside Nayeon's backpack, and she felt annoyance surge through her veins.

**"Stop making Nayeon a fool, you loser,"** she snaps at the girl's leader who's a foot taller than her. The leader just scoffs.

**"What? She did steal my wallet. Girls,"** she motions for her minions to open the backpack and when they did, they saw the wallet sticking out from out of its inside pockets

**"See?"** the leader grabs her wallet and waves it in front of Chaeyoung's face, taunting her. Chaeyoung almost slaps the girl out of annoyance but settles for a more hurtful retort.

**"I saw you slipping the wallet inside Nayeon's bag. Now go and apologize to her, you btch"** she pushes the girl towards Nayeon, and the former stumbles but regains her balance, glaring at Chaeyoung.

**"Fine. I'm sorry, Nayeon."** The leader says, unable to think of an alibi.

**"Good. Now stop bothering her, and get back to what you were supposed to do. You wouldn't want me to ruin one of your bullying sessions again,"** Chaeyoung smiles sarcastically at the bully trio, still glaring at her and inwardly feeling embarrassed that they were caught in the act.

When the girls are gone from their sight, Nayeon taps Chaeyoung on the shoulder, making the latter face her.

**"Thank you for saving me back there,"** Nayeon said breathlessly, still picking up the things that's fallen down when the girls opened up her bag recklessly.

At recess, in the canteen, Chaeyoung stares at M4 laughing, and wonders who her partner is.  _ 'Whoever wrote this story must be pretty gay'  _ Chaeyoung thought, as there are no major men characters.

While thinking, she's distracted to see Momo waving at her, a little too energetic, and assumes the latter is flirting with her.

She also sees Jeongyeon and Mina staring at her. In conclusion, the only one not looking at her is Sana.

_ Chae's: Must be because she already has Dahyun _

The three of them head towards her... but walk right past her. She's furious at the three for ignoring her, but the guys just continue on. Being furious always made her headache, and she can feel a headache coming. She stumbles once, twice, and falls, clutching her head very tight.

She thinks that whoever comes to her rescue is definitely her partner, but none of the guys turn around to save her. Instead, she hears another woman's voice calling out  **_"Chaeyoung-ah"_ ** softly and envelopes Chaeyoung with her arms, arms that are soft like bread. They collapse on the ground together, the tall woman still holding her.

_ flip. _

Chaeyoung wakes up inside a hospital room, with Mina sitting on the seat beside her bed, looking very annoyed.

**"Where's Jeongyeon and Momo?"**

But Mina just ignores her and goes out of the room when she realizes that Chaeyoung is already awake.

_ Chae's: what, so you'll just leave me here? _

Feeling frustrated, she rips the IV drip from her arm and goes to the school, searching for Jihyo. When she reaches the kitchen, she sees Jihyo slicing vegetables.

She walks to where Jihyo is and says, **"Why the heck do they treat me like that? I'm the main lead of the story and yet they treat me like trash"** Chaeyoung rambles on about how she was being mistreated by the girls and whatnot, and Jihyo just stares at her weirdly. 

**“What, are you not gonna say anything?”** Chaeyoung demands.

**“Look, you’re still in your hospital gown,”** Jihyo points at her clothes, looking worried. She pushes the yo out of the kitchen, saying,  **“Why don’t you go back to the hospital first and ramble about it later?”**

Instead, Chaeyoung goes home, looking defeated and exhausted.

In TLE class the next day, Chaeyoung wonders who to decorate her cake for. She crosses Jeongyeon off the list, the girl has too many fangirls fawning over her already. When she’s finished, Dahyun looks over at her station and teases her, saying,

**“Look, Chaeyoung decorated a cake for her Mina~”**

**“No it’s not for her, shut up”** Chaeyoung strongly denies, but of course her best friend won’t believe a word she’s saying.

To add her misery, Momo goes to her station too and praises her for making such a beautiful strawberry cake.

**“Oh, Mina absolutely loves chocolates!”** Momo exclaimed. Mina followed her and also saw Chaeyoung’s cake.

**“It’s not for you,”** Mina snaps at Momo.

**“Oh yeah? I’m sure you like cakes like these,”** Jeongyeon points out, joining the heated conversation.

**“Stop it guys, this cake isn’t for Mina,”** Chaeyoung tells them, and Mina turns around with a surprised look on her face.

**“Who’s this for, then?”** Mina asks her.

**“I haven’t decided yet, but I won’t break our friendship”** Chaeyoung promises them, but the three just looked at her like she’s lost her mind.

Outside the classroom, none of them notice the mysterious woman who saved Chaeyoung, staring at her while she’s talking to M4 about her cake.

After the class, Chaeyoung helps Nayeon carry her bags, then she hears a page getting flipped and realizes that something is about to happen. A crowd forms around her and Nayeon as one of the three bullies orders Nayeon to carry around her backpack.

_ Chae’s: The male lead, coming right up _

Right on cue, Jeongyeon shows up on her motorcycle. Chaeyoung feels a slight tinge of disappointment when she realizes her partner isn’t Mina, but she’s okay with Jeongyeon.

The bullies tell Jeongyeon that they’re just making Nayeon pay for what she did, but Jeongyeon growls at them, saying:

**“Who told you to do that?”**

And pulls Nayeon to her side, thoroughly shocking Chaeyoung. Facing the crowd, Jeongyeon says in a very clear and loud voice:

**“I don’t like it when other people touch what’s mine.”**

Suddenly, Chaeyoung sees comical spotlights shine down upon Jeongyeon and Nayeon as the former says,

**“You hear that? You’re mine, from now on.”**

Still shocked, Chaeyoung realizes with a jolt that the main characters were Jeongyeon and Nayeon, and she’s just a supporting character, a tool for their romance.

Meanwhile, the mystery girl just looks out the window at the commotion, with a drawing of Chaeyoung in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 y'all, gonna update every week (or once every 2 weeks)


End file.
